The invention concerns a locking device for electrical plugs, The locking device attaches to the prong of a male electrical connector to prevent its insertion in a corresponding female connector and thus prevent activation of an electrical apparatus to which it may be attached.
Such devices have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,664,734; 2,955,272; and 3,345,600.
Earlier devices have generally been too complicated or costly to effectively become utilized by the mass consumer market. The invention provides a simple and inexpensive connector lock.